All I See is You
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Just read it...Yusuke and Keiko fluff.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YYH IN ANY WAY!

All I See is You

Keiko's POV

I looked down at the poem I had torn from a book that reminded me of us. Reading this in caused me to remember everything that happened yesterday. If only you knew.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Keiko…" You started to say.

"Yes?"

"This is hard for me to say, but I'm moving…."

"What?" I whispered in a question.

"My mom is getting married, and her fiancé lives in America. It's going to be a private wedding so only I am invited. No one else. Keiko, we're moving to America…"

"You can't do that! You can't just walk out of my life like that! What am I suppose to do?" I screamed at you.

"Come with me!" you commanded.

"What?"

"Come with me to America!"

"Yusuke, I can't! I still have my last year of school to finish up!"

"Keiko! Before I left for Demon World three years ago, I made you a promise! I asked you to marry me, and I want you to marry me, tonight!"

"Tonight? Why tonight? Isn't that rushing things?"

"Keiko—It's either marry tonight or we may never see each other again! I leave tomorrow." You stated.

"Yusuke—"

"Look, if it's about money, don't worry! I've been saving all the money I could get for something like this! Besides, Koenma says that he has huge vault of all the money I gained for being detective. Why he didn't tell me this until last week is a huge mystery but I don't care! Keiko—please! Come with me!"

"Yusuke—as much as I would like to go with you, I can't!"

"Please, Keiko! I don't know if I could bare living in America without you!"

"Yusuke—I can't! I've got family here! School! A life!"

You opened your mouth to say something but closed it instead. I tried to read your eyes, but nothing clicked.

"I'm sorry….I was selfish to think you could go with me and drop your life here."

"Yusuke…."

"I should get going then….I need to pack." You whispered sadly.

For the first time ever, you took me in your arms—holding me with strong yet gentle strength. "Keiko—you mean the world to me. You may have a life here, but my life isn't where I live. My life is you."

"Yusuke…"

Without warning, you pressed your lips against mine with such intensity. Hungry for more, you deepened the kiss as you guided your tongue into my mouth. With an immediate reaction, I pulled you closer to me—not wanting that moment to end. But, we both knew that it had to. Gasping for air, we stared into one another's eyes until you whispered, "Keiko—I love you."

That was it. You ran away from me that very second, and disappeared out of my grasp.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Keiko? Are you alright?" I heard my father question through the door.

"Yes." I choked.

"Keiko, I know you're lying. I heard about Yusuke moving."

I saw him open the door, walk across my room, and sit on my bed.

"Keiko….Do you love him?"

I nodded.

"Then go after him!"

"What?"

"Go…I'll be fine here! Don't worry, and as for school, your year is almost over so just go…..I'll tell the school everything."

"Really?"

"Keiko, I want you to be happy. The only way I see that your happiness will happen is if you are with that very boy who stole the light from your eyes when he left."

"Thank you, Daddy!" I cried as I hugged him. I grabbed my purse and left for the airport. I didn't care to bring any of my stuff because I knew I would come back someday to get it all. Yusuke—Here I come!

Yusuke's POV

I stared down at my pocket, remembering that before I had left, I ripped out a poem from a magazine that made me think of you. The moment I found out that I was moving destroyed me because I knew I had to tell you. I finally told you yesterday how I felt. I wish the circumstances were different though, but yesterday was my last chance.

**~_Flashback_~**

Nervously, I walked towards you with dreadful news.

"Keiko…" I started to say.

"Yes?"

"This is hard for me to say, but I'm moving…."

"What?" you whispered.

"My mom is getting married, and her fiancé lives in America. It's going to be a private wedding so only I am invited. No one else. Keiko, we're moving to America…"

"You can't do that! You can't just walk out of my life like that! What am I suppose to do?" you screamed while trying not to let your tears fall. I hated myself for causing you to nearly cry.

"Come with me!" I stated without thought.

"What?"

"Come with me to America!"

"Yusuke, I can't! I still have my last year of school to finish up!"

"Keiko! Before I left for Demon World three years ago, I made you a promise! I asked you to marry me, and I want you to marry me, tonight!"

"Tonight? Why tonight? Isn't that rushing things?"

"Keiko—It's either marry tonight or we may never see each other again! I leave tomorrow." I said.

"Yusuke—"

"Look, if it's about money, don't worry! I've been saving all the money I could get for something like this! Besides, Koenma says that he has huge vault of all the money I gained for being detective. Why he didn't tell me this until last week is a huge mystery but I don't care! Keiko—please! Come with me!"

"Yusuke—as much as I would like to go with you, I can't!"

"Please, Keiko! I don't know if I could bare living in America without you!"

"Yusuke—I can't! I've got family here! School! A life!"

I opened my mouth to say something I would have regretted so I closed it. I didn't want to cause anymore tears.

"I'm sorry….I was selfish to think you could go with me and drop your life here."

"Yusuke…."

"I should get going then….I need to pack." I whispered.

Without thinking again, I took you in my arms. I tried to not squeeze too hard because I didn't want to crush you with my demonic strength. "Keiko—you mean the world to me. You may have a life here, but my life isn't where I live. My life is you."

"Yusuke…"

Suddenly, I pressed my lips against yours with such passion. Hungry for more, I deepened the kiss as I slipped my tongue into your mouth. Surprisingly, you pulled me closer—not wanting that moment to end. In all actuality, we knew it had to end. Gasping for air, we stared into one another's eyes until I whispered, "Keiko—I love you."

That was it. I said it finally! Before I would see her tears fall again, I ran for it. I really do love her, but staying any longer would be even tougher for me to leave.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I remembered clearly that when I kissed you, I slipped a note into your pocket that stated my new address. I hope you find it. As I flipped through the channels, I noticed the rain pouring down outside. _Wow…I must be out of it. I wonder how long it has been raining._ While heaving a heavy sigh, I walked to my dresser and pulled out a small black velvet box. I need to see you again. I placed the box into my pocket and threw on my rain jacket. I don't care if I have to run back to Japan, I need to see you again.

As if I couldn't get anymore wet, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw my angel running in my direction. Could it really be you? Is this some kind of joke or a mirage? No! It really is you!

"Yusuke!" I heard you shout.

So you wouldn't have to run the whole distance, I picked up my speed to meet you dead in the middle. Both of us stopped in front of each other.

"You came…" I sounded shocked.

"Yusuke…I don't know what I was thinking yesterday….I really really want to marry you!"

"Keiko…"

"Yusuke, I have finally figured out something."

"What?"

"No matter what country or world that may separate us in the future, I know one thing that won't ever change."

"What is it?"

"No matter what distance keeps us apart, all I see is you, Yusuke. No one else but you."

"Keiko, let me do this properly." I said as I got down on one knee. "Keiko Yukimura, will you marry me and forever be Mrs. Keiko Urameshi?"

"Like I said, Yusuke, all I see is you." You whispered as you closed the distance between us.

_I think I'll take that as a "yes." _

Without further ado, I wrapped my arms around you, knowing full well that our future together is going to be great.

**ALL I SEE IS YOU**

Author: Kelly Lobdell

I remember us,  
the way we used to be,  
I'd hold you in my arms,  
your smile so sweet to me,

But now when I see you,  
you look right through me,  
I feel so alone now,  
but when I close my eyes...

...All I see is you.

The love we used to share,  
gone up in whirl winds,  
will I ever love,  
or ever live again,

I am tired of crying,  
and I am done trying,  
To remember all about you,  
but when I close my eyes...

...All I see is you.

All the love I am sending,  
the memories I won't sell,  
I know there must be an ending,  
to the story I will tell,

I dream only of your love,  
and happiness in life,  
I try not to think of you,  
but when I close my eyes...

..All I see is you.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
